super_smash_bros_memefandomcom-20200216-history
Prefect Lawl Forever/OST
TheStarboy's Choose Sports Festival Stadium *Porno Grafftti - THE DAY *Kenshi Yonezu - Peace Sign *Brain The Sun - HEROES *Little Glee Monster - Dakara, Hitori ja nai *Boku No Hero Academia - You Say Run! *Boku No Hero Academia - HERO A *Boku No Hero Academia - The Power of Endeavor *Boku No Hero Academia - Plus Ultra Hosu City *amazarashi - Sora ni Uteaba *UVERworld - Odd Future *LiSA - Datte Atashi no Hero *Miwa - Update *Boku No Hero Academia - Hero Killer *Boku No Hero Academia - Villain *Boku No Hero Academia - Rampaging Evil *Boku No Hero Academia - Vanguard Action Squad -Darkness/All Out Attack- Underground Coliseum *Yakuza 0 - Force Addiction *Yakuza 0 - Parry Addiction *Yakuza 0 - Crush Addiction *Yakuza 0 - Get Them *Yakuza 0 - Ultimate Road Rage *Yakuza 0 - t u s k *Yakuza 0 - For Buddy *Yakuza 0 - Pledge of Demon/Oath of Enma *Yakuza 0 - Receive You ~Tech Trance Arrange~ (Hidden) Grand Cabaret *Yakuza 0 - One-Eyed Assassin *Yakuza 0 - One-Eyed Slugger *Yakuza 0 - One-Eyed Dancer *Yakuza 0 - Misery Comes On Beat *Yakuza 0 - With Vengeance *Yakuza 0 - Archnemesis *Yakuza 0 - Regins *Yakuza 0 - As You Like *Yakuza 0 - Receive You The Subtype (Hidden) Motel NO MORE HEROES *No More Heroes - Main Theme *No More Heroes - Beam Katana Chronicles *No More Heroes - No More No More Heroes *No More Heroes 2 - Bean Katana Chronicles II/Sling Spot *No More Heroes 2 - It's Kill or Be Killed *No More Heroes 2 - Sub Crazy *No More Heroes 2 - Alice Twilight *No More Heroes 2 - Toothpaste *No More Heroes 2 - Philistine (Hidden) Caldera *Red Steel 2 - Main Theme *Red Steel 2 - Caldera Trap *Red Steel 2 - Let's Dance *Red Steel 2 - Ninjas In The Mine *Red Steel 2 - Fight With The Snakes *Red Steel 2 - Pursuing The Shadows *Red Steel 2 - Into The HQ *Mikuni Shimokawa - Kohaku FizzCo Radio Tower *Boats - This Is The End *Dan Sartain - We're Gotta Have A Party *Bass Drum of Death - Smell The Night *Meat Market - Unknown Town * * * * Niijima's Palace *Persona 5 - Last Surprise *Persona 5 - Life Will Change *Persona 5 - The Whims of Fates *Persona 5 - Will Power * * * * Route 66 *Void - Perform Your Mission *Sin Shake Sin - Can't Go To Hell * * * * *FabvL - I'm a Soldier *aFlockOfSeagulls - I Ran Hollywood *Overwatch (Fanmade) - Death Blossom *Average Jonas - The Angel of Death *Ethernal Melody - bloodthristy *DAGames - Die Die Die *Hollywood Undead - Another Way Out * * * Bristones and Fire *Tekken 3 - Jin Theme * * * * * *Tekken 7 - Heat Haze Shadow (Phase 1 and 2) * Underground *Dig Dug - Main Theme *Namco X Capcom - Dig Dug 2 *Dig Dug II - Trouble In Paradise *Namco Museum Vol. 3 - Dig Dug Game Room Theme *Pac-Man Championship Edition DX+ - Dig Dug *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Underground Theme (Super Mario Bros.) *Super Smash Bros. WiiU - Namco Arcade 80's Retro Medley 1 *Super Smash Bros. WiiU - Namco Arcade 80's Retro Medley 2 All Bet Are Off! *Cuphead - Introduction *Cuphead - All Bet Are Off *Cuphead - Legendary Ghost * * * * * Wrestlemania *Kid Rock - Celebrities *Kid Rock - New Orlean *Will Roush - M.O.M. (Man On A Mission) *SUR - Lean Back *Wrestlemania 2000 - Main Menu *Cane Hill - It Follow *Cane Hill - Lord of Files *Freddie King - Let the Good Times Roll Greatest Royal Rumble *Godsmack - When Legend Rise *Barns Courtney - Champions *Dead Sara - Heaven's Got a Back Door * * *Fozzy - Painless *Halestorm - Uncomfortable * Black Cargo Train * * * * * * * * Junior's Club * * * * * * * * Daily's Bugle * * * * * * * * Future City * * * * * * * * Titan Tower *Puffy AmiYumi - Teen Titans Theme (original) *Puffy AmiYumi - Teen Titans Theme (remixed) *Teen Titans Music - Tournament of Heroes *Teen Titans Music - Terra's Training *Teen Titans Music - Fight For The Portal *Teen Titans Music - Downtown Showdown *Teen Titans Music - Meet Saico Tek *Puffy AmiYumi - K2g The End *Teen Titans Music - Mysterious Enemy *Teen Titans Music - Dr. Light *Teen Titans Music - Robin vs. Slade *Teen Titans Music - Slade's Theme *Batman Arkham Origins - Deathstroke *BlazBlue - Awakening the Chaos *Batman Beyond - Farewells *Ajin - Black Memory Lee's Palace * *Scott Pilgrim vs The World - Another Winter * * * * * * Paris *Miraculous Ladybug - It's Ladybug *Pokemon X and Y - Lumiose City * * * * * * Conder *Storm Hawk - Opening Theme *F-Zero - Fire Field *La-Vie - Freedom *Sonic Riders - Metal City *Dragon Ball Z Budokai - Challenger *Motorcity - Opening Theme *Defspiral - Dive Into the Mirror *Hello Sleepwalker - Hykkii Yakou Alfea *Winx Club - Winx, You're Magic Now *Winx Club - The Power of Fire *Winx Club - The Power of Charmix *Winx Club - The Power of Sirenix *Winx Club - The World of Winx *Winx Club - Superheroes *Super Smash Bros. Melee - Fountain of Dream *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Theme of Love (Mother 3) Ghost Zone * * * * * * * * Miracle City * * * * * * * * Incinerator *Hello, Dolly! - Put On Your Sunday Clothes *WALL-E - Down To Earth *Trauma Team - Rosalia's Stem *Pokemon Black and White - Relic Castle *Super Mario Galaxy - Space Junk Road *No More Heroes 2 - Soul Shatter *Elite Beat Agents - I Was Born to Love You *Super Smash Bros. 3D's - Magicant/Eight Melodies (Mother) Fix-It Felix Jr. *Wreck-It Ralph - Wreck-It Ralph *Super Smash Bros. WiiU/3DS - Wrecking Crew Melody * * * * * *Owl City - When Can I See You Again? Nowhere *They Might Be Giant - Courage the Cowardly Dog *They Might Be Giant - Particle Man *They Might Be Giant - Incredible Shirking Day *Elite Beat Agents - Let's Dance *Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures - Happy Fun Candy Time *Trauma Team - Rosalia's Bloom *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Gritzy Desert *Pikmin 2 - Tane no Uta Shuggazoom City * * * * * * * * Moombase City * * * * * * * * Demon's Remain *Kankaku Piero - Haruka Mirai *BiSH - PAiNT it BLACK *Vickeblanka - Black Rover *Koda Kumi - Guess Who Is Back *Itowokashi - Aoi Honō *SWANKY DANK - Amazing Dreams *EMPiRE - Black To The Dreamlight *Faky - Four Jason's Torture Chamber * * * * * * * * Morioh *THE DU - Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town *Batta - Chase *Karen Aoki and Daisuke Hasagawa - Great Day *Savage Garden - I Want You * * * * Koah Academy * * * * * * * * Daten City *Panty and Stocking - Fly Away *Panty and Stocking - Beverly Hill Cocks *Panty and Stocking - Cheryboy Riot *Panty and Stocking - See-Thorough *Panty and Stocking - I WANT YOU *Panty and Stocking - Champion *Panty and Stocking - Fallen Angel *Persona 4 - Heaven Honnoji Academy * * * * * * * * Higurashi Shrine * * * * * * * * Orbital Ring System Cargo Bay *Yumiko Kosaka - Reason *Yumiko Kosaka - Eternal Loneliness *Shuki Levy - Teknoman Theme *Yumiko Kosaka - Energy of Love *Yumiko Kosaka - Lonely Heart *Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All Stars - Orbital Ring Systems Cargo Bay *Crush 40 - Reach for the Stars *BACK-ON - Beginning World Racing Grand Prix *Masaaki Endoh - Clear Mind *Masaaki Endoh - Believe in Nexus *Masaaki Endoh - Road to Tomorrow/Going My Way *Masaaki Endoh - The Melody of Promises *Kra - Kizuna Bonds *Knotlamp - Last Train *La-Vie - You say... to tomorrow *Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Hyperdrive Ultimate X *AD/AM - Cross The Line *The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Reap *A Day To Remember - Sticks And Bricks *Madina Lake - Hey Superstar *The Wake Effect - Ten Things To Do If I Live *Taproot - Fractured *HELLYEAH - It's On! *Staind - Not Again *Sarah Darling - Something to Do with Your Hands (Hidden) Casa Parabisio * * * * * * * * Tetris *Tetris - Theme A (Korobeiniki) *Tetris - Theme B *Tetris - Theme C *Tetris - Dance of the Suger Plum Fairy *Tetris - Karinka *Tetris - Bradinski *Tetris - Loginska *Van Halen - Panama Mushroom Kingdom *Super Smash Bros 64 - Mushroom Kingdom *Super Smash Bros Melee - Mushroom Kingdom II *Super Smash Bros Melee - Dr. Mario *Super Smash Bros Melee - Super Mario Bros. 3 * * * * Kongo Jungle * * * * * * * * Cosmic Coaster *Gavin Rossdale - Adrenaline *The Glorious Sons - Heavy *Disturbed - The Vengeful One *The Bombay Royale - The River *Far Cry 4/Panjabi MC - Jogi *Fit For Rivals - Crash *No More Heroes 2 - The Outer Rim *Spiky Seeds - The Pillow CarnEvil *CarnEvil - Junior *CarnEvil - The Garage *CarnEvil - The Baron's Airship *CarnEvil - Final Ring *CarnEvil - Ludwig von Tökkentäkker's Big Top *CarnEvil - Krampus *CarnEvil - The Breakfast Bowl *CarnEvil - Freak Show Fourside *Earthbound - Fourside *Super Smash Bros. Melee - Fourside *Trauma Team - Desperate Rescue *MegaMan Legends - City Hall *Madness - One Step Beyond *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City - Main Theme *Pokémon Diamond and Pearl - Jubilife City *Laura Branigan - Self Control Garry's Mall *Dead Rising - Mall Music 3 *an Unkindness - Hanging Out *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team - Breezy Mushrise Park *Elite Beat Agents - Jumpin Jack Flash *No More Heroes - The Virgin Child Makes Her Wish Without Feeling Anything *The Living Tombstone - I Can't Fix You *Kiss From A Rose - Seal *Trauma Center Under the Knife 2 - Gentle Breeze TF2 Mario's Kart Map *A Day To Remember - Another Song About The Weekend *The Story So Far - States and Minds/Roam *Self - Out With A Bang *Brooklyn - Volcanology *Deavid Soul - House City Rockers *Saints Row: The Third - When Good Heists Go Bad *Dead Rising 2: Off the Record - Full TiR Theme *Christian Mondstein & Jo Part - Clique Chic Mute City *F-Zero - Mute City *F-Zero X - Mute City *F-Zero GX - Mute City *Super Smash Bros. Melee - Mute City *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Mute City *Super Smash Bros. 3DS/WiiU - Mute City *Mario Kart 8 - Mute City *Nintendo Land - Captain Falcon's Twister Race Olmec's Temple * * * * * * * * Josh's Choose hall of justice *justice league theme *superfriends theme *superman theme *batman theme *wonder woman theme *justice league unlimited theme *i need a hero *superhero island of sodor *thomas and friends theme *accidents will happen *nothing to be scared of *let's have a race *thomas's anthem *gone fishing *toby *don't judge a book by it's cover the office *five night's at freddy's-the living tombstone *join us for a bite *left behind *five nights at freddy's 3-dagames *break my mind-dagames *survive the night-mandopony *the bonnie song-groundbreaking *just gold-mandopony *it's been so long-the living tombstone z city *one punch man theme *geno's theme *mumen rider's theme *chasing the mosquito *hero for fun *puri puri prisoner's theme *saitama's test *morning pizza cats restaraunt *samurai pizza cats theme *samurai pizza cats Japanese theme *samurai pizza cats outro *samurai pizza cats Japanese outro *the pizza cats canon *buisness is booming *sad music toontown *looney tunes theme *roger rabbit theme *why don't you do right? *this only happens in the movies *merry go round broke down *unleashing your inner toon *the ink and paint club *smile darn ya smile gotham city *batman theme *old school batman theme *the darn knight rises theme *joker takes over *joker's death *new joker *catwoman's theme *gotham on ice protoman's castle *protoman theme *i can't defeat airman *megaman theme *if the megaman theme had lyrics *bad boxart megaman's theme *protoman stage theme *dr.wiley battle theme *dr.wiley's defeat wrestling ring *mucha lucha theme *ricochet's theme *stone cold kenny's theme *bunea girl's theme *signature move *lucharan!! *victory! *ominous music bumblyburg *larryboy cartoon theme *larryboy theme *rock on larryboy-shux *larryboy returns *the league of incredible vegetables theme *the day is saved *apply's funhouse 2 the inner child *small soldiers theme *the soldiers come to life *the soldiers attack *chip hazzard's speech *evil dolls *war what is it good for? *chip vs archer *it's over the penguin's ship *321 penguins theme *we need your help *the carnival of complaining *western ballad *fir and square *321 penguins theme (Lyricless) *new president *planet of vaccums